Plastic syringes, pre-filled with liquid or semi-solid materials suitable for diagnosis and/or treatment of medical conditions, find utility in the pharmaceutical arts. As can readily be appreciated, it is desirable that such syringes contain minimal amounts of pyrogens and viable and non-viable particulates.
Methods for preparing pre-filled plastic syringes have previously been disclosed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,463 describes a method for the preparation of pre-filled plastic syringes comprising, among other steps, a step wherein the barrel of the syringe is washed with a multiplicity of jets of water to remove debris and pyrogens from the barrel, followed by assembly and filling of the syringe and a terminal autoclaving step wherein the filled syringe and its contents are sterilized.